


Double Switch

by ivynights (incantatem)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatem/pseuds/ivynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personality swap fic in which the knights get an unusual training session. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/5454.html?thread=2538318#t2538318) km prompt.

"Arthur, _what_ are you doing."

"Mmmhphhm."

"Arthur, you need to get out of bed, you've got a training session with the knights in 20 minutes, and you're not dressed and haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Go 'way, Merlin. Sleeping."

Merlin yanked the blankets off of Arthur's twisted sleeping form, causing him to nearly fall out of his bed on to the cold, stone floor.

"Hey! I could have you put in the stocks for that you know."

"Whatever, Arthur. Hurry up. Last time you had a training session you got your royal arse kicked. I swear, Morgana could defeat you with one hand tied behind her back. My _mother_ could defeat you with one hand tied behind her back. Perhaps being more than half awake will help your coordination. At least try not to accidentally let go of your sword and send it flying through mid-air this time."

"That wasn't my fault."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _really_. You nearly put somebody’s eye out!"

"Well,” Arthur said slyly, “isn’t that the point of fighting anyway?”

Merlin stared at him impassively.

“Besides, really, it wasn’t my fault! I was... distracted."

"A bunch of knights attacking you with big shiny swords wasn't enough to keep your attention?"

"Oh, shut up, Merlin."

Merlin relented slightly. He knew Arthur did try his best at fighting, but he always seemed to trip over his own two feet despite his best efforts. It was kind of embarrassing. Magic did come in handy sometimes; Merlin had taken to secretly directing Arthur's sword to do some of the work for him. The knights seemed relieved that he was finally improving. Arthur just seemed more confused than usual.

"Really, Arthur, you've got to get moving.

"Maybe you could just do it instead of me."

Merlin snorted. "What kind of ridiculous idea is that?"

"No really! You seem to actually enjoy all that... fighting, killing, ooh ahh grr! stuff."

"Arthur. That would never work. Have you bothered to notice that we don't exactly look identical?"

"We'll just dress you up in full armor, helmet included, and nobody will know the difference!"

" _Arthur_. No. That will never work."

"It's brilliant!" Arthur looked up at Merlin, still on the bed, eyes wide and expression impossibly earnest. "Merlin, _trust me_."

Merlin wavered. Damn Arthur, he knew Merlin was hopeless to resist that expression. Plus, he had been dying to show off his skills. It was _painful_ sitting on the sidelines every day and watching Arthur get taken down again and again. This way, he'd get his moment in the spotlight and Arthur's reputation would finally improve.

"Fine."

Arthur favored him with one of his ridiculous grins, eyes lighting up and everything. It was, Merlin mused, like his face could barely hold his joy in.

What a fool.

~~~

A couple of hours later, Merlin was dripping with sweat and grinning madly too. The knights had walked off the grass with stunned expressions on their faces. "Ha! And now you realize the truth - don’t underestimate your Prince!" he called after their backs. He felt like flexing his muscles like a strongman or something, but resisted. After all, a prince must maintain a sense of decorum at all times, even if Arthur didn't manage one.

He turned to head back to the castle and find the bumbling prince when a slow clap reached his ears. He turned at the sound and realized Arthur had been there all along, peeking out from behind a tent, trademark blond head covered by the hood of an enormous blue cloak.

Merlin went over to him. "What are you doing here? Do you want to get caught?"

Arthur shrugged. "I'm not going to. No one noticed and we're the only people left here now. Enjoy your turn as me?"

"Well. Yes, rather. Sword use is not nearly as difficult as you make it out to be, Arthur. I don't understand how you have so many problems with it."

Arthur shrugged again. "The whole shouting about how great you were thing was a bit of overkill though."

"What! I was only trying to help _you_ , you know,” Merlin responded.

"Well, you sounded like a right prat doing so." Arthur grinned at him cheekily.

"Whatever, Arthur. Come on, let's get you back to the castle. You've still got dinner with your father and Morgana later and I can't wait on you dressed like this."

"Admit it. My idea was a good one. We should do this switch more often."

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sire. Idiot."


End file.
